


[Podfic] Burning Day: A Tale of Rebirth by tealeaf523

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, H/D Pet Fair 2016, HP: EWE, M/M, Memory Alteration, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Post - Deathly Hollows, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b>Looking for a bit of solitude over his winter holiday, Harry Potter rents a home in Scotland, only to end up in the middle of adventure amongst the snow-blanketed hills. There is a local in Castle Valley who looks uncannily like his Hogwarts school rival, but he has no memory of meeting Harry in the past. However, Harry is determined to find out what happened to Draco Malfoy between his disappearance and finding his new identity as a charming unicorn trainer at the Scotland Unicorn Reservation for Lost Youths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Burning Day: A Tale of Rebirth by tealeaf523

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burning Day: A Tale Of Rebirth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321722) by [tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523). 



> Recorded for [HD_Pet_Fair 2016](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com). Many thanks to knight_tracer and frnklymrshnkly for giving this a listen to ensure it is listen-to-able! Also, super thanks to tealeaf523, for giving blanket permission to record podfic, and for writing such a charming fic. Lastly, thank you to the mods! You're all fabulous ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

### Part 1

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/burning_day-1.mp3)

### Part 2

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/burning_day-2.mp3)

### Part 3

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/burning_day-3.mp3)

## Length:

02:45:51 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/burning_day-mp3.zip) (right-click and "Download...") | **Size:** 152.6 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/burning_day-m4b.zip) (right-click and "Download...") | **Size:** 78.2 MB 



## Music:

Music snippets are the following: [Carpe Diem](https://incompetech.com/wordpress/2016/05/carpe-diem/), [Soaring](https://incompetech.com/wordpress/2016/07/three-new-ones/), [Intrepid](https://incompetech.com/wordpress/2015/09/intrepid/), [Immersed](https://incompetech.com/wordpress/2016/02/immersed//), [Dreams Become Real](https://incompetech.com/wordpress/2015/04/dreams-become-real/), and [Dreamer](https://incompetech.com/wordpress/2016/08/three-new-pieces-to-beat-the-heat/), all by Kevin MacLeod, used under CCL.   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/114513.html).


End file.
